Sailor Moon and the Chaos Seal
by Lloyd Marshall
Summary: Usagi and her friends have recently graduated from Juuban Municipal High School and are preparing to go their separate ways in life as peace has been a constant in their lives for two long years. But as summer, and their time together, comes to a close a new and powerful enemy appears to throw a kink into their plans. Can they possibly come out on top again?


Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the concepts from its original source material, by Naoko Takeuchi. I do own the concepts and ideas around the original characters featured within.

This work draws on elements primarily from the anime but also leans heavily on the mythology established in the manga. Elements from PGSM may also creep in here and there but any and all inconsistences are painstakingly melded to make a cohesive and coherent narrative.

I hope you enjoy this new tale…

 _I'm Usagi Tsukino! I'm eighteen years old and have_ finally _graduated from Juuban Municipal High School a few months ago. I'm a bit of a cry-baby at times, and I love to sleep and eat. But that's not all I am._

 _I'm the Pretty Guardian in a sailor suit, Sailor Moon._

 _Though I haven't had to_ be _Sailor Moon for nearly two years now, ever since we sealed Chaos away and saved the strongest Sailor Soldier in the whole of the galaxy, Sailor Galaxia._

 _Soon I'm going to start university with my friends, at least those friends that are staying behind. I can't blame them, or hold them back from their dreams. As long as there is peace in the world, we should all strive for our dreams._

 _But I have another secret…_

 _I think there's something looming in the shadows, watching over us all and waiting to strike. I feel as if there are new and different Sailor Soldiers waiting to reveal themselves, too. Their powers feel similar, and I feel as if I should remember them. Something is keeping this from me, and whatever it is I know it to be powerful._

 _I think Rei senses it too, but I can't be sure and I don't want to make something out of nothing. They've all fought so hard for their dreams._

 _Can't we have a while longer to be peaceful?_

Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon and the Chaos Seal

Episode 1 – The Guardians are Separating? A Sliver of Chaos Appears!

"Usagi are you up yet!?" Ikuku called from downstairs, her voice loud and booming and a clear reminder of the past years. Usagi yawned as she struggled to sit up in her bed, knowing that her long golden blonde hair was sticking out every which way. It wasn't very princess-like, but then, Usagi had never truly gotten the princess-thing down pat. Now that she was moving out to start her life with Mamo-chan, perhaps it would come more quickly.

Today would be the last day she woke up in this house as a full-time resident, and as Usagi looked around at her nearly barren room she could almost feel the tears welling up in her eyes. Mamo-chan had finally returned from his studying abroad and they had finally made plans… true _tangible_ plans. But the reality of her departure had been settling in ever since.

Mamo-chan was taking a break from studying Medicine in America, and it was something Usagi had struggled to accept. She hadn't wanted Mamoru to give up his dream for her selfish desires, but Mamo-chan had assured her… he was doing this for himself. But she couldn't ask Ami-chan, or Mako-chan, or Minako to give up their dreams and aspirations. Even if it took Ami and Makoto to Germany and France respectively, Usagi would let them go. She had to let them go.

Friends sacrificed for one another, and they had sacrificed a lot over the years. Now it was Usagi's turn to sacrifice something. She was simply glad that she had her friends for the rest of the summer. It would give her the time she needed to accept the situation completely… At least that was what she hoped.

Usagi ran a hand through her long blonde hair, smoothing it out as she grabbed a robe and slid into it while she crawled across her bed on her knees towards the window near the head of her bed. The sun shone brightly threw her window. It was just after seven in the morning, and even though she was tired Usagi knew she was ready for the day.

Two years.

It had been two years since she had seen her future daughter, Chibiusa. It had been two years since she and her friends had had to access their Sailor Soldier powers and fight an enemy. Yet it all felt like yesterday.

Usagi allowed her hair to flow down her back as she hopped off of her bed and strode over towards her bedroom door, smiling down at where the photos had been on her now empty computer desk. They were already sitting in her and Mamoru's new apartment. It was in the same building as his old one, though they had simply moved to a higher floor and added a bedroom. It had been an expense they had determined was necessary, sooner rather than later… they were going to need it.

"Usagi," Luna breathed out, her tone startled as the door almost hit her. Usagi immediately fell to her knees to make sure she hadn't hurt Luna in any way, before picking her cat guardian up and resting the beautiful feline creature on her shoulder. "I was just coming to check on you. Usagi, I have to say I'm proud of you."

"Give somebody enough attempts and they can sail to the moon," Usagi chuckled as she crossed the hall to the bathroom. Usagi smiled warmly as she scratched the underside of Luna's chin before moving into the cool tiled bathroom. "Did _you_ get any sleep last night, Luna? Or were you too busy scanning the Crystal Points?"

"I fell asleep while I was searching for any interference against their energy source," Luna yawned before she lazily leapt towards the ground to stretch out, while Usagi walked towards the tub. Discarding her robe as she leaned forward to turn on both the cold and hot water, she smiled over at Luna. "Just like last week, their energy output is positive and unimpeded. But we mustn't grow lax on these matters. The Black Moon Clan might not be the only force of darkness which desires Crystal Tokyo and that future we saw, to cease existing."

"That future might not even be the one we're heading for," Usagi said as she swirled her hand in the water before dripping some lavender scented bath salts into it. "Crystal Tokyo… if anything, our mission has taught us that nothing is written in stone or ends up how we expect it to."

"Are you having doubts, Usagi?" Luna asked then, her eyes glittering with concern as Usagi slid into the warm water which quickly went about soothing the sleep away from her weary body. "I know this is a major change for you, and you don't have to go through with it if you aren't ready. I'm sure Mamoru-!"

"It isn't that," Usagi interrupted softly, sliding her knees up so she could wrap her arms around them and lower her head onto her knees. She looked over towards Luna, while her long blonde hair flowed atop the rising water surface. "At least, it isn't _just_ that."

Usagi sighed as she slowly lowered one hand to hold it just above the water. She didn't want to be selfish, and voicing her fears would put her directly in that path. Everyone had given up their dreams and more for her, why couldn't she seem to do the same right now?

"Usagi," Luna said as she leapt up to straddle the side of the bathtub, balancing on it with ease and grace that Usagi wished she possessed. "You mustn't think like that, Mamoru will stand by you in whatever you decide to do. So will the others, they would do anything for you, and that includes listening to you as you tell them to pursue their dreams. You are a mature young woman, Usagi, I've watched you grow over these past four years and I know you to be kind, gentle, loving, and giving. Everything you ever wanted to be."

"You really see all of that… in me?" Usagi asked in a high tone, knowing she was whining but she truly, desperately needed the reassurance right now. Usagi had matured over the years, but she was still just a young, innocent girl.

"I see all of that and more within you, Usagi." Luna said with a warm and reassuring smile. "You are not just Sailor Moon, Guardian of the Silver Moon Crystal. You are also the future Neo-Queen Serenity of Crystal Tokyo. Refinement and maturity will come with time, you simply need to keep on being who you want to be, Usagi, and you'll get there."

"Thank you so much, Luna," Usagi said as she leaned forward to fully clean herself before draining the bath tub. Grabbing a towel as she stood up, Usagi quickly dried off and let her hair fall down loose so she could towel it dry before pulling out a blow drier.

Today was the first day of the rest of her life in so many different ways. She was moving out of her childhood home and into her new apartment with Mamoru. She would be starting her first job, ever, at Fruits Parlor Crown underneath the employ of Unazuki Furuhata. And soon, she would be one of the few remaining Sailor Guardians in Japan. It was a lot of firsts, but with Luna's faith renewing Usagi's own, she knew she could handle it all and so much more.

Usagi smiled in the mirror as she laced her usual odango buns up before continuing to plait her long twin tails and continued them around her buns. They were slightly larger than normal, but keeping them up and out of her way while she worked later was the intent.

Taking one last look at in the mirror, Usagi chuckled lightly. She was silly for doubting herself. She had changed over the past four years; she knew it deep down within herself. All the way to the core, she had changed.

"Come on, Luna," Usagi said as she strode back across the hall, the towel tightly wrapped round her body. Shingo's door creaked open slowly, trying not to catch Usagi naked before he made his own way to the bathroom, no doubt. He was in his first year of high school, now, and soon he would be out on his own too. "We have to get ready for Mamoru."

"Of course, of course," Luna said softly, making sure to keep her voice down low so that Shingo, or Mama and Papa didn't hear her speak. Four years and they hadn't yet noticed, and it would be foolish to grow lax now.

Shutting her bedroom door softly behind her, Usagi quickly made her way over to her wall to wall closet and pulled the doors open. Her uniform already hung front and center, which made it all the easier to pull out the three piece ensemble. It consisted of a blue blouse which was buttoned down all the way to the hem, a wide-band flared skirt, and a beautiful and frilly short white apron. The shoes which went with it were freshly polished downstairs in the entryway along with her regular shoes which she would wear on the way to Mamo-chan's.

Usagi smiled bashfully as she slid into the uniform, finding it to be mature and cute at the same time. Usagi was _definitely_ excited about beginning her new, and more importantly, peaceful life with Mamo-chan. All of her doubts and concerns had started to minimize, or in some cases disappear entirely, only to be replaced with hopes and dreams of what was to come.

Usagi looked down at Luna, who beamed up at Usagi with true pride. Smiling back at her friend, Usagi then turned towards the door, and gestured for Luna to leap up onto her shoulder for a ride. Her purse lay on the bookshelf by her bedroom door, and without a second thought she grabbed it and head out into the-!

" _Usagi,_ watch out where you're going, won't cha?" Shingo demanded when he fumbled backwards onto his backside, while Usagi braced herself for the claws she never felt. Luna leapt up into the air, rather than claw through Usagi's new uniform, and landed deftly on the carpeted floor below while Usagi caught herself on the doorjamb.

"Sorry, Shingo," Usagi breathed as she took a moment to calm herself down, only to avert her eyes as quickly as she possibly could. Shingo's towel had _not_ survived the fall and now lay haphazardly around the floor he sat on.

Looking down then, Shingo's shocked scream was high and loud as he hurriedly wrapped the towel around himself and dashed into the bathroom, slamming the door behind himself in the process.

"That was so not how I wanted to start the day," Usagi said as she tried to mentally erase everything she had just seen before continuing on down the hallway towards the staircase. "Luna thanks for not tearing my outfit," Usagi said as Luna leapt back up onto her shoulder.

"No problem, Usagi," Luna said as she nuzzled her head against Usagi's cheek with softly closed eyes. Usagi chuckled as she scratched underneath Luna's chin lightly. While Luna could take the form of a beautiful human being, her natural form for most of the time was that of a cat and Luna had all the desires of a cat because of it. Usagi couldn't be cruel and deny appeasing those desires.

"Ikuku-mama, Kenji-papa," Usagi called as she made her way down the stairs two at a time. Sensing what was coming; Luna eagerly leapt from Usagi's shoulder at the last step and strolled over towards the front door to wait for Usagi patiently.

They had raised her in this, her current life, and they were every bit as much her parents as Queen Serenity was. So when she saw her brown haired, starting to gray up, father, and her beautiful blue-haired mother in the kitchen, Usagi couldn't help but produce an elated smile and hug them both tightly. "I'm going to miss both of you so much!"

"Usagi," her mother chided lovingly as she patted Usagi's back. "You'll only be living a fifteen minute drive away. We'll see each other _all_ the time, sweetie. You don't worry about _that_."

"Oh," her father started to say in a stern, yet paternal tone. "With you living alone with that boy, you can guarantee we'll be seeing you a _lot_ Usagi. I can't believe you ever got me to agree to this arrangement. Is it too late for me to change my mind?"

"Yes," her mother said as she took a step back and put both of her fists on her hips before starting to tap the toe of her flats against the floor. "Kenji, our daughter is a grown woman now and she's in a committed relationship with Mamoru, _engaged_ even. It's time we started trusting Usagi to be the mature, independent young woman _we_ raised her to be."

"I know you're right," her father said with a nervous grin as he scratched the back of his head with one hand and pulled Usagi in close with the other. "But I still get to be her father every once in a while, you know."

"Always, papa," Usagi said as she leaned up on the tips of her bare feet and kissed her father lightly on the cheek, bringing a flush to his cheeks. "Don't worry, papa, I'll always love you and respect your advice." Usagi said as she took a step back and bowed her head towards her father in respect. "But mama is right; I need to take this next step in my life. And your blessing would bring joy to me on my journey."

"Of course you have my blessing, Usagi," her father said as he caressed the back of her head lovingly. Usagi hid her warm smile as she took several slow steps backward, knowing he had to say one last thing before she left. "Now go on before I _really_ change my mind about the whole thing."

"Thank you, papa, mama," Usagi said before turning around on her heels, straightening her back and making her way to the front door. Usagi kept her smiling to a minimum as she slipped her dainty feet into the Mary-Jane high heels and hefted her purse higher up on her shoulder before opening the front door.

This truly was the beginning of her new life.

Shutting the door behind her, Usagi felt the heat of the summer sun shine down upon her as she walked down the few steps towards the cobbled pathway. The yard out front was small but for a Japanese home it was almost palatial.

"I sense a strange aura from that young woman," Luna said then, her words breaking through Usagi's reverie. Blinking back her surprise, Usagi looked up to see a tall, lithely built young woman with long flowing chocolate brown hair. Her skin was pale, though the tone was different from those around the area. Whoever she was, she was definitely not Japanese, Usagi could tell at least that much. Cool, endearing blue eyes looked across the street, surveying it from the look of it. The heat of the sun seemed to intensify in that instant to near unbearable levels.

She wore a slim green and black mini dress with a long flowing, front-draped coat which swirled around her as a breeze rustled past. Beauty exuded from her without even trying, though she was definitely mysterious. Her face was soft and round, coming to a smooth chin. Her forehead was prominent though one couldn't tell from the bangs which hid it deceptively.

"Hey are you-!" a bus horn honked loudly as it sped past the woman, and then…!

And then she was gone from sight.

"Who was that strange woman…?" Usagi asked to no one in particular as another gust of wind came flowing past, bringing with it a cool reprieve. "Luna, what did you mean about a strange aura from her?"

"I don't know… I just felt something familiar about her." Luna said softly, intuitively. Even with all of their memories from their past life, there were so many things lost to them that they hadn't ever been able to truly discern. But Usagi didn't know if that had anything to do with the strange, yet truly familiar aura, about the woman. Perhaps Usagi had simply seen the woman around town recently.

Of course, Usagi liked to think she could remember seeing an American around the non-touristy parts of Japan.

"Come on," Usagi said as she shook her head to free herself from distraction. Strange auras and memories from the past could all wait, but something else simply couldn't wait any longer. "Mamoru awaits and Asanuma can't do everything on his own all day!"

"Alright, Usagi," Luna said then as Usagi hurried down the street to catch the next bus. Looking down at her wrist watch, she knew it would be arriving soon. If anything, the public transportation was always prompt. "Maybe Rei will be able to help me remember later."

"That's the spirit, Luna," Usagi cheered as she skipped down the street, loving the sound of her heels against the cement. Her work shoes were comfortably in her purse, waiting to be worn later in the day. "We mustn't allow this day to get away from us just yet."

"You're absolutely right, Usagi." Luna said then, surprising Usagi by her quick agreement. Usually Luna took a little bit longer to do that, but right now it was just another step forward.

Perhaps she truly was becoming the independent and mature young woman who would one day take the position of Neo-Queen Serenity. Crystal Tokyo was supposedly only a few years away. Four years to be precise, as Ami always was.

It was supposed to arise after one last battle, which meant peace was only temporary. But it _was_ right now, and that was what was truly important to Usagi. This was her moment and she wasn't going to let it go so easily.

She had fought too hard for it, after all.

* * *

Mamoru grinned as he wiped the sweat off of his forehead and took in the spacious apartment he had managed to procure for himself and Usagi a couple of months ago. It had been a surprise for her benefit, and the smile she had produced upon seeing it for the first time had been endearing.

Looking in the mirror which leaned against a tower of boxes only brought back a few eerie memories from the Dead Moon attack. As he took in his midnight black hair, light blue eyes which mirrored Usagi's in ways and Minako's in others. His left ear was pierced, a reminder of his rebellious youth which had turned into his studiousness which had led him to America for two years.

Tall and broad shouldered, many women had found him attractive but for the longest time he hadn't been able to discern why he hadn't reciprocated their feelings. The second his past life flooded back into his mind, though, the answers to almost all of his questions had been right there at the tips of his fingers. Including something he had rarely brought up with himself and never to others.

On the mantle of the fireplace sat four stones, all of them were versions of Jade. Usagi didn't know their true significance, but they had counseled him infrequently through their stone forms. Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite, and Kunzite all rested in their stone forms, waiting for the moments when he truly needed them before they ever spoke. As of late he hadn't heard from them, honestly it had been _since_ the attack of the Dead Moon that they had called out to him with their sage advice.

He wondered deep down if they had abandoned their stone forms and been reborn somewhere to repent for the sins chaos had forced them to partake in. They had helped in bringing down both the Golden Kingdom and the Silver Millennium; perhaps it was something even the kind-hearted Usagi could never truly forgive.

Taking a step towards the mirror, Mamoru drew a sheet over it until the time was ready to hang it. Self-reflection could be done later. He had a lot of work to do now, and it wouldn't get done if he was standing around thinking of his past.

It was something he would bring up at a later time, if it was intended for those four to rejoin them in life; Mamoru would feel it and talk to Usagi personally. He didn't want to abuse his relationship with her like that. The power of the Silver Crystal was not one to take lightly, after all. And while Usagi was the only one to ever use its power to its fullest extent and survive, there was no need to take chances with something so powerful.

Russian roulette was just as deadly every round you played in every instance that it was played. It was too much of a request to be made and there were far too many obstacles, anyways.

"Mamoru," Asanuma said as he stumbled through the front door, nearly losing the box he held with both hands in the process. Mamoru simply caught the box, and Asanuma, at the same time saving both of them from calamity. "Thank you, Mamoru. That could've been real bad."

"It's no problem, Asanuma," Mamoru said with a warm smile as he took the box from Asanuma, keeping one shoulder free should his younger friend need it to steady himself. Asanuma had always looked up to Mamoru, respecting him in ways Mamoru had felt truly flattered for. Mamoru had always tried to make sure that the respect was _deserved_ rather than freely given. "How do you like high school, Asanuma?"

"It's getting tough, but the lack of exams made it easier than I had perceived." Asanuma said as he stood up straight with a wide smile. He was shorter than Mamoru, though he had grown about two inches in the past couple of years. Now he was a young man of seventeen, and his blonde hair had been cut to frame his face better and draw attention to his oceanic blue eyes. "It really is nice having you back here, Mamoru."

"It's nice being back," Mamoru said with a simple smile as he crossed the living room to place the box on the table by the sliding glass doors. This apartment was on one of the upper floors, and with the increase in rent came an increase in amenities. A balcony overlooked downtown Tokyo and provided a clear view of Tokyo Tower. "And remember, even though I'll be studying medicine at KO University, I'll still have time to help you with your studies if you truly need it."

"I'll keep that in mind, Mamoru." Asanuma said with an appreciative smile. Asanuma placed his hands on his hips and looked around, taking in the myriad boxes that filled the apartment. It featured two bedrooms and three bathrooms, somewhat unusual but for the price Mamoru was paying it was definitely worth it. "Is all of this stuff yours or…?"

"Some of it is Usagi's, though we went out and bought a lot of things with her friends to make it feel homey." Mamoru said with a small smile as he looked around the apartment too. "I really did want this to feel like it was our fresh start together. This is our life and I want her to be as comfortable with it as possible. Having Minako and the others help buy things we'll also give her something to remember them when they go on their respective trips."

"That's right, Mako-chan is going to Paris," Asanuma said as he cast his gaze downward. Mamoru knew that Asanuma fancied Makoto, though he had never received the look Makoto gave so many other men. Whether that was a step in the right direction for him, or not, was up in the air. Either way, Makoto _was_ going to Paris. "Are they coming by here today, or…?"

"I'm meeting them at Fruits' Parlor Crown later today," Usagi's cheerful tone came from the doorway, drawing Mamoru's attention up to her as Asanuma turned around with a surprised expression. "Asanuma-chan," Usagi smiled as she leaned forward to hug him lightly. "It's so good to see you again."

"It always is good," Asanuma said as he returned her smile and accepted her light kiss on the cheek with a small blush. He took a step back then, as Usagi's eyes moved to lock with Mamoru's and in an instant Mamoru's happiness was elevated. Usagi always managed to bring out the best in people, and make those who could do so to strive to be better and happier. "This place really is neat, Usagi."

"For what _they're_ paying, it better be," Luna said as she strode into the apartment and took it all in, completely aware of Asanuma's presence. He had found out the identities of the Sailor Guardians and their purpose from Makoto during the Black Moon's invasion, ever since he had acted as a secret keeper of sorts. Other times, Asanuma was simply a confidant and a friend. "Asanuma-chan," Luna said in a beautiful tone as she leapt up onto his shoulder and rubbed her chin against his.

"Hey there, Luna," Asanuma responded as he stroked her chin lightly. Mamoru had barely heard his friend's words, though, as he continued to look deep into Usagi's eyes. "I'll give you both a few minutes alone."

Usagi smiled as he walked towards the door, pausing in it to take one last glance at the two of them before continuing out with Luna on his shoulder. Smiling over at her, Mamoru moved in to pull her into his embrace so he could simply hold her close.

They had seen each other every day this past _week_ , hoping to make up for the past two years spent apart from one another. It had been… intimate, to say the least. Mamoru had missed spending time with her, but Usagi had urged him to follow his studies.

At first he had been hesitant; the last time he had attempted to leave for America hadn't truly ended well… But Harvard Medical School had been a dream of his since before he could remember, and Usagi had understood that.

So he had listened to the love of his life and explored his future in medicine. In two years he had learned a lot, but he still had at least another six years to go if he wanted to truly become a medical doctor, though that didn't even cover his internship and residency.

But he had felt something call him back home and Usagi deserved to have someone who was more present in his life. Just because destiny said they were to be together, and eventually have Chibiusa, didn't mean that they didn't have to work to make it all happen.

"We finally have a home together," Usagi said as she leaned her head against his chest, her hand hovering just above his chest as if she were nervous to touch him as if this might not be real. "I'm so happy, Mamoru."

"I am too, Usagi," Mamoru murmured as he tilted his head atop hers and allowed the feelings to wash over him. They truly could build a life together here, whether it led to the future they had seen was still a few years away. Right now, though, was far more important.

"Well now," Rei breathed from the hallway, drawing the attention of Mamoru, Usagi, and Asanuma to her arrival. Mamoru smiled as she waved at him and looked in through the doorway to take in the new apartment. "I might just have to move out of the Shrine and get my own apartment, too."

"Rei-chan," Usagi grinned and as she leaned in to hug the tall, lithe, dark haired beauty who had given her such a hard time in those first few months, Mamoru saw her smile turn golden. But trust had heated up between the two of them, just as it had for Usagi and each of the other women who shared her destiny. Rei was one of her closest friends, though, and she trusted the woman with her life and her most treasured possession. Mamoru knew the two were strong friends and allies, and in a fight he wanted them both on his side. He wanted _all_ of them on his side. "I was beginning to wonder where you were."

"I was just handing out a few last minute love charms," Rei chuckled as she hugged Usagi tightly. Rei took a step back, the open-toed black ankle boots clicking against the flooring. Rei smiled brilliantly, wearing a pair of maroon short shorts and a black blouse which bared her shoulders through slits in the fabric. Her long hair was pulled back into a loose plait, laced with a red ribbon. "But I wouldn't miss your first day at a job for anything in the world, _your highness_."

"Har, har," Usagi chuckled as she waved it off dismissively before brushing her hand against the skirt of her uniform. "I don't know… I like it, I know that much. It just feels like the next step that I need to take."

"Mamoru, what do you think?" Rei asked him then, her question putting him on the stand before he had even realized the spotlight had been lit up. Mamoru grinned nervously and exchanged a brief glance with Asanuma who simply shrugged at his inability to help Mamoru out of this one. "Should Usagi continue pursuing a career or simply prepare for her destiny?"

"I think that Usagi should do whatever she feels she wants to do," Mamoru said as he moved to slip his arms around Usagi's middle to lean in to the crook of her neck. "She is my one and only and I would never deny you any pleasure that you asked for. I hope that you know that, Usako."

"I know," Usagi murmured as she caressed Mamoru's arm. He loved Usako with all of his heart and would do anything to protect and to please her. But he could not make her decisions for her. He would not ever force her hand.

A memory, distant but still present within Mamoru, flashed forward into his mind. He could see his Four Heavenly Kings, Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite, and Kunzite flickered through his mind's eye. Mamoru could see them smiling down at him as they watched him from above in the sky. They were his four guardians; different sides of the same coin towards Sailor Mars, Jupiter, Mercury, and Venus were respectively for his beautiful love. They had pledged their lives to him and Queen Beryl had corrupted that loyalty to her own bitter ends with the help of Metaria.

Mamoru looked over at the stones as he pulled away from Usagi so she could continue her talk with Rei. They glittered in the sunlight to remind him that they were still there and that his doubts were unfounded. They watched over him, waiting for the right time to revitalize themselves much like the Sailor Guardians had. Mamoru hoped that time would never come at the exact same time that he _wished_ it would happen. He missed their camaraderie, their advice, and their _very lives_.

"Asanuma-chan," Rei said as she strode by Usagi with a warm smile that Usagi shared. "It's so good to see you again," Rei breathed as she wrapped her arms around the young man. "How have you been?"

"I've been doing pretty well, actually," Asanuma responded with a wide grin as he hugged Rei tightly. "It's always fun to see you lovely ladies, you know, so if I wasn't doing well already I am _now_."

"Cute," Rei smiled. "Well, are you ready to go, Usagi?"

Usagi smiled warmly and nodded enthusiastically to that, prompting her to jump and turn to run into Mamoru's arms. Their lips touched briefly and then the kiss became passionate and loving. Mamoru felt his love in his arms and tasted the wonder of her mouth.

"Luna, why don't you hang out with Mamo-chan for the day," Usagi suggested, as she grabbed her purse and slung the strap over her shoulder, with a sweet smile. "I don't want you hanging out in the sun all day if you don't have to. And you could sure use a break from my scatterbrained-self"

"Can't we all," Rei said with a wry expression, prompting Usagi to turn and stick her tongue out at Rei in jest. "Come on girlie we don't have all day."

"If that's what you want," Luna said as she circled around Asanuma before coming to a rest at his feet. "Don't let her wander off now, Rei."

"No promises," Rei chuckled as she slipped her arm around Usagi's and gave an over the shoulder wave. "I'll see you later, Mamoru, Asanuma."

Mamoru smiled and waved as Usagi and Rei stepped out into the hall and started down the stairs, talking and laughing with one another. Of course Usagi had had Rei pick her up. Now that Rei had a car, Usagi usually went everywhere with Rei and Mamoru couldn't blame her. After all, had spent a long time in America and Usagi had needed to find other ways to do things and get around that didn't involve his motorcycle, walking, or public transportation.

She was growing up right before his very eyes and he was so very proud of her. Usagi truly was becoming a Queen in everything but title itself. But then, someday, probably very soon, she _would_ be a Queen. And Mamoru would stand beside her as her King.

King Endymion.

It sounded pretentious and overbearing, and yet it was his destiny. Destiny was what drove them, and now was the time to find out just how much drive it had.

"Asanuma, why don't we take a break for a little bit and then get back to work, eh?" Mamoru asked as his gaze fell from his friend to Luna, who was now sound asleep atop Asanuma's feet.

Asanuma grinned at that and nodded enthusiastically. "That's sounds awesome, Mamoru!"

* * *

"Beautiful isn't it, ladies?" General Zultanite asked as he gestured towards the incredible blue planet which lay before them, separated only by light years that were easily crossed with a tear in space. He was a tall and broad shouldered man with medium length black hair parted to one side and styled with a gel which gave it a sheen that Olivine lusted after.

Olivine… she was an Illusion Witch, one of five who served under General Zultanite, and while they all considered their own personal self to be the best, Olivine only wished to prove it. She was the witch of Nature and Weather, and she planned on using her magic to great effect.

With short, downward spiking brown hair, Olivine was a beauty amongst equal beauties. Her eyes were a glittering brownish-green shade, and her mentor had always told her that they could lure in all who peered into them. Cacao colored skin marked her as different amongst the other four, paler soldiers. She wore an elegant green leotard, which was slit down the middle to accentuate her cleavage. Cut and styled in a manner reminiscent of leaves, Olivine had always found her outfit empowering. A pair of ankle boots, with either side of them cut to reveal her feet within, was comfortable and gave her four inches in additional height. Across her décolletage was an ornate olivine cut to catch and reflect the light, with a thin gold chain connecting it to the 'leafs' which covered her breasts.

The other four members of her group were, as they each liked to point out constantly, equal in beauty, and as they all moved to bow before their General, Olivine took a brief moment to take in their new and different attire.

Lapis was the one closest to her, with wavy blonde hair which stopped abruptly at the middle of her back. She had pale skin and frigid blue eyes which had been rumored to freeze whatever she desired. Blue locks flowed through her hair, reminding all who saw her of what her power over water and ice could do. She wore a similar outfit to Olivine's; however the leotard gave off the impression of calm waves of the ocean, with a tail flowing down her backside. Lapis wore a pair of stiletto high heels, taller than Olivine's though the woman definitely didn't need the boost in height. The strip down her middle was on either side of the leotard, though strips of cloth crisscrossed it, somehow leaving _less_ to the imagination than Olivine's attire. A diadem with a brilliant radiant cut sapphire rest atop her head of hair, and acted as a source of power for easy access.

Cordierite wore a far more conservative outfit, yellow in color with some splashes of black and red for effect. A long, flowing trench coat which was tailored to her fit frame swirled around her when she moved, the long blonde ponytail she wore swaying with it with a kind of grace that Olivine envied. A pair of gloves, red on her left hand and black on her right hand, had precious stones embedded into the top of them. A pair of almost heelless shoes encased the woman's feet, though there was enough of a heel to make her steps echo amongst her fellow witches. Beneath the trench coat was a leather bustier which was lined with spikes, all the while placing her breasts on display, though they were covered by a sheer fabric.

Alexandrite's outfit was an elegant and graceful red gown, slit up either side to reveal her long and sinewy legs. Stockings with lace lining ran the length of her legs, bringing an appeal to them which was hardly ever ignored by the opposite gender and at times the same gender. Alexandrite had beautiful flowing strawberry-blonde hair, which seemed to bounce when she walked, seemingly never losing its form. High heeled pumps clicked loudly against the glassy floor, their reflections shrouded in shadow. She wore an ornate gold band around her middle finger with a large ruby which jutted out to partially cover the fingers on either side of her middle finger.

Opal, the final member of their group, was strange in her beauty and manner. She wore a slim, black mini dress which flared out at the skirt to give the illusion that it was multi-layered. She wore suede boots, which travelled up her legs, and added to the dissonance in her fashion. It was as if she wore something that she was too young for, though she was eighteen years in age. She had long straight black hair which had been styled into an elegant princess cut with ruler straight bangs to once more exemplify the strange aura she exuded.

Lapis, Cordierite, Alexandrite, Opal, and she made up the Cabal of Illusion Witches. They might be the lowest echelon in the Illusionary Family, but they were anything but slouches. Whatever the Council and Masters desired, Olivine knew they could deliver it. They had done so for the past two years, after all, and now they were closing in on that powerful Pure Soul.

"It's quite beautiful, General Zultanite," Cordierite said as she tilted her head slightly before standing up tall. "And I'm certain this time we'll be able to locate the gem, now that we've divined its location down to a single area."

"Yes, we have," Zultanite murmured as he folded one arm across his chest and rested his other elbow against it so that he could stroke his chin. "But something is blocking our efforts, and I have a feeling that it isn't those ridiculously garbed women from the other side of the world. No, this power feels much stronger than theirs."

"The Sailor Guardians should be of no concern for you right now, General Zultanite," Olivine said as she bowed deferentially once again when his gaze turned to her. "I have already called in an Illusory Wretch to deal with them if they _do_ happen to show up. Arowine dealt with them in New York and Seattle, if they show up in Japan she should have no trouble handling them. The new power we gave her has made her _much_ stronger than before."

"Chaos is such a beautiful force of power," Opal said under her breath as a lock of hair cascaded down her shoulder to dangle in the air. "Using it to power them was a mistake as well as a good choice. It gives them strength while also tying their life force to a source stronger than it has on its own."

"I know, Opal, and it is because of that very same force that Arowine will find the Pure Soul and bring us one step closer to breaking that damned Seal." Zultanite turned towards the transparent three-dimensional image which hovered in the air above their projection system. "The slivers of chaos give us some power, but not enough to do anything truly worthwhile. No, we need more and that Pure Soul will give us everything that we need."

"How would you like us to go forward with our plans, then, General?" Lapis asked as she looked over her shoulder towards Cordierite. Cordierite smiled flirtatiously towards her lover, giving her a boost of confidence that she apparently needed. "The Sailor Guardians don't pose much of a threat but they are still a threat. Should we simply eliminate those five girls if they show up?"

"Yes, the Zodiac Guardians have gotten on my last nerve," Zultanite said as he turned towards the five women fully. "But for right now we need to know exactly how they'll handle our new Wretches. Olivine would you please send Arowine in after the target, but follow after her a few minutes later. I want to know just what we're dealing with here."

"I've been fighting them for a while now," Olivine said as she stood up, knowing that of all of the witches in this room, she had best advantage in this situation. "If you want to find out what they're capable of, and if they're the ones keeping us from divining the location of the Pure Soul that we need, then let me do this for you. Allow me the chance to stop these insolent Sailor Guardians and find the Pure Soul. I know I can do it, just give me a chance to prove it."

"So eager to prove yourself," Zultanite said as he stroked his chin, his eyes transfixed on her. He nodded silently then as his expression turned to a much more positive one. "I see no reason we can't allow you to take on this task while your fellow witches continue our other operations. We'll need to stake a claim somewhere in Japan, ladies, and I know the Council will want constant updates on our progress. Alexandrite, Lapis, Cordierite, and Opal I want you to work on identifying places with peak energy output that we can take advantage of. And Olivine will act as our primary Pure Soul hunter, until such a time that she is unable or unwilling to complete the assignment."

"Thank you, General Zultanite," Olivine said as she moved her hand to her bosom and bowed forward until she could only see the ground and her heels. "Thank you for giving me this opportunity."

"I don't want you going out on this first mission," General Zultanite said then, holding his hand up and stopping her in her tracks with his words alone. "Arowine is one of our more recent creations, a few months at best. Let's see what these Guardians can do now that they've faced her several times. They know you're lying in wait, so _don't_. I want to see how they handle Arowine. After this, locate and intercept the targets yourself and use the Wretches to give you more power. We need to keep our activities 'under the radar' as they like to say."

"I understand, General," Olivine said as she stood up straight and looked at the man who directed them. "And I will do everything in my power to make sure our ends are met. The Pure Soul is out there and I will find it, despite these ridiculous parlor tricks that these Guardians are using to disguise it. They will fail and we shall succeed, in that I promise you."

"Good," Zultanite said as he turned back towards the window which peered out into the vast emptiness that was space. The stars were bright. "You beautiful ladies are our first line of attack, and the Council takes your dedication into consideration with all that we do."

Alexandrite shifted where she stood, her expression turning sultry as she tilted her head and let her hair fall beautifully. Lapis moved into Cordierite's arms and they stood together. Opal simply stepped back and brushed her hair back, eyes focused on Zultanite and demeanor mysterious. They all stood and watched as Zultanite moved his hand out in an arc, trailing a dazzling array of sparks in a multitude of colors

"With every day we get closer to unsealing the infinite amount of energy that Chaos wields." Zultanite said as he allowed the sparks to burst in small, controlled explosions. "The Council will back every decision you make, as long as you get us results." He turned to look at them with a sly smile. "So do bring us results, ladies."

Olivine nodded curtly and turned to leave, knowing that any mistake could be fatal. Life was precious and Olivine wasn't going to waste hers in the backwater position of an Illusion Witch. Looking over at the other women in her Cabal, she knew that they all aspired for the same thing, except for possibly Opal whom none of them truly understood.

But only time would tell who would come out on top and who would fall by the wayside. A glint flickered in Olivine's eye as she walked down the wide and elegant hall with the other women of their vessel. They would be at Earth soon enough to take up positions within the world, and then their true mission would begin.

* * *

"Ah!" Minako exclaimed as she stretched her arms out high, over the edge of the balcony which lined the floral terrace of Fruits Parlor Crown. The sun was shining and it was bringing with it the tan Minako desperately wanted before her flight out to New York next month.

Minako tugged at the thin lace strap of her floral blouse, trying to make sure her whole chest was evenly tanned. Beauty was in the lips of the beholder, after all. But as she leaned forward as a soft breeze rustled through her long golden blonde hair, she wondered what it might be like without her best friends. Seventeen was far too young to go off on but own, but she was going to be turning eighteen soon enough and risks had to be taken sooner rather than later.

"Can you believe it, these are our last few days spent together, guys!" Minako exclaimed as she looked up towards the beautiful sun, her hand protecting her eyes as she soaked it all in. There was something about it today that felt different, as if it were calling out to new stars. Sitting up straight, Minako crossed her legs delicately, allowing the pleats of her skirt to flow around her beautifully. A pair of yellow platform wedges encased her feet, and as one tapped against the ground it echoed across the heated cement flooring. And of course, her trademark red ribbon done up in a bow kept her golden blonde hair in a stylish half-up-do.

"I know," Ami said softly as she flipped through the course book for her school in Germany, bringing a sour expression to Minako's face. Makoto eyed Ami suspiciously as she leaned forward and deftly tipped the course book down, revealing a guide of Japan's amusement parks. With flush cheeks, Ami said, "Aside from choosing my classes I'm trying to find something big we can do before we all go our separate ways."

Ami smiled innocently as she allowed the course book to fall against the table softly, before setting the hidden book atop it. Her once short dark blue hair had grown to flow just past her shoulders, allowing her to pull it back into loose plaited tails which she subsequently tied into a formal bun. Today, Ami wore a rather casual white blouse which she had tucked into her classy form fitting knee length tan skirt, paired with a sleek pair of light blue and white boots. Flickering blue eyes darted between Minako and the book before the book finally won out.

"Eh, Makoto, do _you_ have any ideas?" Minako asked as she glanced over and fanned her hand at her friend who leaned back in her chair, tipping it back to get a closer look at something Minako hadn't yet noticed. Makoto wore a dark green, sleeveless form-fitting blouse beneath thinly strapped mini dress and a pair of black open-toed ankle boots. Her beautiful rose earrings glittered on her ears, as did the emerald green hair tie which held her voluminously wavy brown hair up in a ponytail.

Makoto's green eyes looked longingly across the room; it was a timeless look of Makoto's that they each knew the meaning of. A new boy had caught her eye and inevitably looked like her sempai. Rolling her own blue eyes at the thought, Minako still obliged herself a look. After all, Makoto had wonderful taste in men.

As Minako's gaze ventured further, though, she caught sight of a handsome young man with broad shoulders and tufts of dirty blonde hair. Clear blue eyes surveyed the room, and for the briefest of moments Minako could have sworn that their gazes connected from across the room.

"Mako-chan," Minako said with a sly smile as she leaned halfway across the table to draw Makoto's chin and gaze over towards the two of them. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you'd found love at first sight… again."

"Minako-chan, I have no clue what you're talking about!" Makoto exclaimed under her breath, a light rosy blush easily taking over her cheeks as her eyes darted and her mind clearly looked for an out that Minako was _not_ allowing her friend to have. "I mean he's…"

"Taken," Ami said discreetly as she kept her darting gaze hidden behind the guide book. That single word, though, was all it took for Minako to nearly fall over Makoto as she leaned around her friend to steal a glance at the tall, sinewy blonde walking in after the man. Locks of long platinum blonde hair that was as cold as her blue eyes flowed down around her. Her posture was straight, elegant, and graceful much like Rei's was, though on this woman it was far more intentional.

"All the good ones _are!_ " Minako and Makoto whined simultaneously, prompting both of them to exchange a brief glance of confusion only to break out in a fit of uncontrollable laughter.

"Hey there, girls," Unazuki said as she came to a stop in front of their table, drawing the gazes of the three women up to their slightly-older friend. Unazuki was a tall and beautiful young woman with light brown hair she wore in a high ponytail, allowing two side locks to curl around and frame her face alongside curled bangs. "I didn't know you were coming in to see Usagi on her first day."

"First day…?" Makoto asked with wide eyes. Exchanging confused glances with Ami and Minako, Makoto was the first to venture aloud and ask, "First day doing what, exactly?"

"Usagi applied for one of my open waitress positions last week," Unazuki said as she pulled out her note pad from the short white apron above her light orange dress, which featured a flared skirt to make it appear shorter than it was. A pair of low heeled slip-ons covered her feet, clicking loudly when she walked. "I thought she told you guys about it. Oh shoot! Did I ruin the surprise?"

"No, no!" Minako said as she waved her hands to try and placate their friend before tears started to flow. "If it's supposed to be a surprise than we'll definitely act surprised when she gets here. Don't fret, Unazuki!" Minako winked beautifully as she smiled her charming smile and said, "We've got your back, always and forever!"

"Thanks guys," Unazuki sighed in relief as she wiped her forehead with the back of her hand, leaning forward in an attempt to calm herself down further. "I knew there was something Motoki told me not to mention. You guys are a real life saver if I ever met one. Are you guys ready to order?"

"I would love a sweet tea," Ami said softly with a warm and innocent smile as she set her guide book down once again. "Unazuki, I am truly going to miss hanging out with you so often."

"As long as you call every once in a while, and this applies to all _three_ of you lovely ladies, I promise we won't lose touch at all." Unazuki said as she leaned forward, slipping her arms around Ami and Makoto who were closest to her. Minako smiled as she leaned into the hug, glad to have such good friends like Unazuki. She was part of the reason they had fought so hard as Sailor Guardians, and definitely part of the reason they had decided to keep these lives rather than be born again in the Galaxy Cauldron.

"Trust me when I say it'll be more often than once in a while," Makoto said with a warm and beautiful smile. Unazuki smiled as she squeezed Makoto's shoulder, before taking a respectable step back to continue with their orders. "I think I'll have a fruit parfait."

"I am totally having the fruit juice it is the weekend ladies and I am _so_ not counting calories!" Minako exclaimed with a fist to the air and tightly closed eyes. Soon enough eating would be a luxury she couldn't afford. Modeling was a tough industry and beauty was paramount.

"Alright then," Unazuki chuckled behind her notepad. Minako smiled then; glad she had been able to bring some light to Unazuki's day. "I'll be right back with your orders. Don't go anywhere, now."

"I wonder where Rei is," Ami mused as she used her hand as a visor and peered out over the terrace. "She is almost always the first one to arrive, I wonder if she met Usagi and Mamoru at their apartment."

"Rei and Mamoru alone _together_ ," Minako said with her hands clasped over her lips as her cheeks flushed red. It was unthinkable for one of them to pursue the future husband of their princess… let alone that Rei might be the culprit. Minako and Rei had pledged themselves to Usagi first and foremost; love was _not_ in the equation for them.

" _Minako-chan_ , I mentioned _Usagi_ too." Ami said with a defeated shake of her head. "Geez, Minako, is your mind _always_ in the gutter?"

"No, I just rent space there more often than not." Minako chuckled slyly at that. Surveying the terrace once more, though, as she took Ami's words more seriously, she was starting to grow worried about their lack of appearance too. "Now that you mention it…"

"Do you want me to call them?" Makoto wondered as she pulled out her wrist communicator. It allowed them instant communication between one another, though as of late they had begun to use their cell phones more and more often. After all, they didn't need to fight the forces of darkness any more.

"No, I think we could give them a little while longer." Ami said as she slid her books part way across the table and out of temptations reach. "We so rarely hang out, just the three of us, after all. And this will be one of the last times we get to, as Minako so aptly pointed out a few minutes prior."

"I'm sure there was a compliment in there somewhere," Minako said with a wry smile as she touched her chin to her shoulder. "But you're so right, Ami, we _don't_ hang out on our own that often. Thankfully, we can remedy it right now with lovely drinks from our dear friend. They're on me today, of course."

"How generous Minako," Ami said behind one hand, trying to hide her gasp of surprise. Minako didn't mind, though, she rarely was able to pay for the drinks, and this might be her last free bit of money. So much of it was tied to buying the plane ticket later this week, and Minako _wanted_ to do something nice for her friends. Even if it was something as small and trivial as buying drinks and sweets, it was something she could do and she would do it with a smile.

"There's another one," Makoto said simply, her tone having grown monotonous. Minako looked up in time to see a chocolate skinned beauty walk through the door and immediately stride over towards the handsome man and his elegant blonde date. This one, though, seemed tougher than the elegant woman.

Her hair danced around her shoulders, straightened by chemicals and a handy flat iron no doubt. Her muscles had light definition to them, as if she spent her days training in tough conditions. She wore a pair of black leather pants, which _had_ to be unbearable in the summer heat, along with a midriff bearing yellow halter top. Low heeled boots sounded loudly against the cement, as if she were stomping though she seemed to truly glide forward as if no one in the world could stop her.

"I wonder who they are," Ami said as she looked over at them discreetly, whereas Minako barely managed to hide the obviousness of her scouting them out. They were certainly not from Japan, and even though from this distance Minako couldn't hear the particulars of their conversation she could hear the distinct English-speaking accent from somewhere in America.

"They're probably visiting for their summer vacation," Minako suggested as she leaned back in her seat and flipped her hair out behind the chair. "There are a bunch of young women travelling abroad, how _scandalously_ amazing, if I do say so myself."

"I guess after a while we just start seeing mysteries where there are none." Ami said with a soft sigh which turned into a small smile at the sight of Unazuki strolling up to their table with a tray and their drinks. "Your timing could not be more perfect, Unazuki."

"I live to please, ladies." Unazuki said with a warm smile as she leaned forward and set the drinks out before their respective owners. "Usagi should be here any minute now, so remember…"

"Act surprised," Minako, Ami, and Makoto said in unison with matching nods, causing all four of them to laugh at one another.

Minako was truly going to miss this solidarity. Travelling abroad at such a young age… it was scandalous but necessary and all of her friends were going off to explore the world as well. It was a big world and Minako wanted to see as much of it as she could before destiny got in the way again.

"So did you get a shoot booked?" Makoto asked then, bringing Minako out of her thoughts. Minako winked as she struck a pose, glad that someone was finally noticing her skills and talents.

"Not just yet, but my agent is looking still," Minako smiled as she leaned in close, hands clasped delicately. "She thinks I should stay here for a few more years before branching out into the foreign market but I just don't know. Of course now that I've been discovered who knows what might be in my future."

"Well," Ami said then with a simple shrug, her unfinished statement more than enough information for Minako to grasp at. Crystal Tokyo. It was their future destiny but they didn't know when that would be. Usagi didn't seem all that interested in pursuing it right now, either, so why should _they_ push for it. Their Princess would call them to action whenever she felt it was time, but it didn't feel like it was time yet. Usagi simply wasn't ready to be Queen yet, although that wasn't Minako's opinion. It was Usagi's.

"I know Ami, I know," Minako sighed before shaking her head to get rid of the dampened atmosphere. This was a happy time and they all needed to be strong for one another.

"Usagi, Rei," Makoto called out then, drawing Minako and Ami's attention to their two friends as they walked up the stairs to greet them. Minako smiled warmly as she stood up and moved to hug Rei and Usagi tightly, happy that they could all be together.

"So, what are our plans for the day?" Minako asked as she placed her hands on the back of her waist and smiled beautifully. "And I do hope some of them including scoping out _that_ handsome specimen."

"Oh?" Rei asked with waggled brows as she glanced over her shoulder slyly before returning with a small grin. "Why Minako how _scandalous_ of you to include a _boy_ in our plans."

"Well, you can't blame a girl for trying," Makoto said as she playfully slapped Minako on the back, producing her own devilish grin. "Now if you like him so much," she folded her arms over her chest before saying in a much lower tone, "even though I pointed him out," her smile turned wry. "Why don't you go and ask him out."

"Guys, guys," Ami said as she fanned her hand and shook her head in exasperation. "I get that he's… well, I," she started to grow flustered as Minako joined Makoto and Rei in moving in close to look at her while Usagi gave a quizzical look of her own. "I suppose we could, oh I don't know… hey Usagi isn't that a cute uniform!"

"Oh, why thank you, Ami-chan," Usagi said with a cute smile as she gathered her skirts and did a beautiful curtsey. "I haven't told anyone… well I told Rei and Mamoru, but before you all fly out I found a job here at Fruits Parlor Crown. Unazuki was so sweet about it, she even gave me flexible hours though I… I guess I don't really understand that part. But hey, I have a job!"

"Usagi you're rambling," Rei said with a small smile and a light shake of her head. "But don't worry about it, you're excited and you have every right to be. This is a huge step for you Usagi-chan, and I for one am very proud of you!"

"Well I am too!" Minako said as she hugged Usagi again, truly happy for her friend that she was taking this huge step forward. She would be Queen one day, and perhaps this job was one of the events that factored into her decision to take on that position.

Even when Chibiusa had visited them, they had never really gotten a straight answer about why Crystal Tokyo came about. What could be so horrible that Usagi would have to revive the Silver Millennium here on Earth, when it existed in perfect condition back on the moon? It had happened when they had defeated Queen Metaria and Queen Beryl, and now it remained on the moon uninhabited.

But that was the future and this was the present and Minako wanted to enjoy every bit of her present. It was a gift, after all.

"So how about a drink to celebrate all of this?" Makoto asked with one raised brow as she tapped her cup. "Because I think Usagi is going to need something nice and cool before she spends the day waiting tables."

"It's not that bad, actually," Usagi said with a warm smile as she picked up a tray on a nearby table where a young girl, who looked to be a little younger than they were, sat in dirty clothes. It seemed out of place, but then again sometimes strange people ended up in even stranger places. "So, what do you guys want to drink?"

* * *

Makoto stood up and stretched, enjoying the late afternoon air as it swirled by to whip her hair out past her. This was their last month in Japan, and it was starting to dawn on Makoto that it would be a long time until they all saw one another again. And she was starting to doubt her decision to go to Paris at all. It was so far away and out of touch from the other girls… would they even be able to keep in touch with wildly different schedules?

"So I was checking out a spot to live in New York," Minako said as she stirred the contents of her drink with the long straw, her expression warm and cheerful. "And it's just within my price range, and close to all the hottest spots."

"Minako, what _is_ your price range?" Rei asked with raised brows as she brought her green tea to her lips and took a long drink from it. "Because from everything you've been throwing out there it sounds like where you want to live is _really_ expensive."

"Hey, if you want to hit it big you have to be willing to spend the cash," Minako said as she tapped the table forcefully. "Besides, I've saved up money and I was able to at least get them to hold the place so I could look at it when I get there before I choose it. I mean, if I don't want it then I'll just find some other place."

"Really, with such late notice?" Ami asked with wide eyes, her tone inquisitive. "Minako, these are things you have to plan for well in advance. I had to look for a dorm room months ago, and they still aren't even sure if they can fit me in."

"I guess that's something we all should have done," Makoto said as she scratched the back of her head while mentally kicking herself. She'd looked for apartments all last month, but hadn't found anything that she wanted. Of course, with her inheritance she was supported for life as long as she lived within reasonable means. But who wanted to be reasonable in their youth, it was one of the reasons she had accepted this job in Paris in the first place. "But now this topic is depressing and if you'd just glance to your left…"

They all turned to look, and then smile and chuckle as Usagi spun around the tall platinum blonde woman to deliver a cup of coffee to a young woman who sat near the stairs. It was strange seeing Usagi like this, but she was still her normal and exuberant self. At least some things didn't change.

"So how long do you think she'll last?" Rei asked as she leaned forward and rested her elbows on the table and her chin in her palms. There was a glint in her eye that Makoto knew very well, so she simply chuckled and shrugged.

"Knowing Usagi, she'll find a way to make it work," Makoto smiled over at her friend as she set the coffee cup down, only to turn to walk away and walk straight into the tall man.

The man quickly caught Usagi and kept her from falling and as she stepped away Makoto saw a rather distinct blush in her cheeks. She found him attractive, much like Makoto and the others did. He was rather handsome in a tall, light haired and distant kind of way. But he actually didn't remind Makoto of her sempai… no, he reminded her of something that she couldn't quite put her finger on.

There were times when memories she had long since laid to rest came fluttering back to the forefront of her mind. There were memories of a romance with a man with long, wavy auburn hair and powerfully dark blue eyes. His ears were pierced, much like hers, and he was always in his uniform piped in yellow. He was Nephrite, and there was something that seemed to be locked away in her mind… something that she could always see but never truly envision. It was as if it were real but not real at the same time.

"Makoto…?" Ami asked as she waved her hand in front of Makoto's face, startling her back into the real world and away from her thoughts. "Makoto are you alright, sweetie?"

"Yeah, yes I am," Makoto whispered as she pressed a hand to her forehead and shook her head lightly. "I was just thinking about some things. It's nothing too important, really I swear."

"If you say so," Rei said with a curious expression. But they all let the matter drop almost immediately. It was a sign of true friendship, and Makoto was glad that they hadn't pressed her on it. If she were being completely honest with herself, she didn't really know what it all meant, either. "So what are planning on doing while Usagi works, or was this the plan all along?"

"I was thinking we could all catch a movie, or something," Minako said as she pulled her purse up and set it on the table before she promptly dove into it. "I had a list of things that had just come out, I know it's in here somewhere I just _know it!_ "

"A movie?" Motoki breathed from behind them, startling all of them but Minako as they turned to look at the tall, blue-eyed, blonde man who had discovered their identities during their final fights against the Dark Kingdom. He had kept their secret, as had Asanuma. They were two of the few people in the world who knew their identities.

In fact, it was Makoto who had told Asanuma who they all were, while reeling from a sickness. It hadn't helped that he had heard Luna speaking to Usagi, but then again it had still been her choice to say it aloud.

"Yeah," Makoto said as she turned around in chair and straddled her arm along the top. Minako brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear and flashed one of her most dazzling smiles while Ami shifted in her seat to cross her legs elegantly. "So, how has the Arcade been doing lately, Motoki?"

"It's been going alright, actually," Motoki said as he pulled up a chair, spun it around and sat down with them. "We just got a new game from America, actually. Apparently some guy caught a bunch of girls in uniforms not unlike yours and made a game out of it."

"Girls in uniforms like ours?" Rei asked with wide eyes as she leaned forward and folded her arms on to table. Their voices had grown low and their expressions sober, this was serious even if it wasn't entirely true. Games weren't always based on reality, after all. "It sounds so strange. I wonder if Haruka and the others moved on to America without telling us."

"Setsuna and Michiru wouldn't allow them too," Minako pointed out as she took another long sip of her drink. "You know they wouldn't stray far from…" Minako smiled as she gestured over towards Usagi as she set a fruit smoothie down for the platinum haired woman. Usagi's smile was genuine and pure, a sign of her idealistic innocence and a disguise of her strength and willpower. "At least I hope they wouldn't do so without letting us know. If they did… it would leave only you and Usagi here."

"My aim is still spot on," Rei said as she formed a gun with her hand and took aim towards a sign. "If anything shows up I think I could handle it on my own. Ami and I were her only back up for months, if you remember."

"I know, but that was just Jadeite," Makoto said as she stroked her arm lightly, glancing over at Motoki as he stood up. "Do you have to go, Motoki?"

"Yeah, my break's almost up and I still have to see Unazuki," Motoki said as he leaned in to give each of them a one armed hug. "I'll see you all later, guys. Don't have too much fun without me."

"No promises," Ami said then before blushing profusely. Makoto grinned at her friend as she and the others turned their eyes on Ami with knowing smiles. She was much coyer about her interests when it came to men, but they were still there. "I mean, we'll see you later, Motoki."

"Alright, bye," Motoki said with a cheerful smile and a wave of his hand. Makoto watched him walk away with a dreamy expression. Motoki was handsome and kind and a perfect match for just about any girl who he set his eyes on. But he had a girlfriend, Reika Nishimura, and she was a beautiful college woman who was friends with Setsuna. How could any of them compare with her?

"So about that movie?" Minako asked as she looked around the table, trying to get a consensus. Makoto smiled lightly, but she couldn't help but think about Motoki and the handsome man who sat several booths away from them. There was something about that man that reminded Makoto of Nephrite.

"Why don't we see what Usagi wants to do," Ami suggested as she pushed her book away and picked up her glass of ice water and took a sip from the straw. "After all," Ami said as she set he glass down and produced a warm smile, "We're the ones leaving her."

"Yeah but if she wanted us to stay she'd ask us to," Makoto pointed out even though she didn't exactly believe it. "Or she's not saying anything because she doesn't want to pull rank on us."

"I want you to enjoy your dreams and lives," Usagi said as she came to a stop at their table, capturing their attention immediately. "After everything that we've been through and everything that we've done, don't you think we deserve a break? Don't you think we can just set destiny aside for a few minutes and enjoy our lives?"

"It doesn't matter what we do, Usagi," Minako said with a small smile as she stood up and pulled Usagi into her arms and held her there. "Destiny will pull us back in and we would gladly let it. We have our dreams, but we can live them out here, too. If you don't want us to go, just _say_ so."

"I want you to go," Usagi whispered in a hoarse voice. "But I also don't want you to go. It's just too complicated and I don't want to be selfish."

"Not wanting us to leave you isn't being selfish," Ami said as she stood up and moved to hug Usagi and Minako. "You are our princess but you are also our best friend. You gave us something strong and pure and stable and we love you for that."

"You are just too cute," Usagi breathed as she wrapped her arms around Ami and hugged her tightly. Makoto smiled as she tugged at Rei and made her join in on the group hug. They had been friends for a long time and now they were being tested. They were going their separate ways but they would still be together. They shared something that very few people could understand.

"Now, why don't we take a moment and just be," Rei said as she gestured for each of them to take a seat, her gaze travelling across the way. Makoto glanced over and saw that Unazuki was nodding her approval, and allowing them a few moments to just sit and enjoy one another's company. Because pretty soon those moments weren't going to exist.

Makoto sighed in content as she leaned forward, ponytail swaying in the wind as it flowed and swirled about them. It was a hot summer day and it was a wonderful day at that. There was a beauty about it that she couldn't place. It was quiet and serene and-!

And a scream _ripped_ through the air from down below near the entrance of the arcade and Makoto found her blood turning to ice as the screams grew louder and closer. Something was coming, and it was about to ruin this nice day.

* * *

"What is that?" Unazuki asked in a shaky voice. Her whole body was shaking with fear and Rei already knew why. Her violet eyes flickered across the terraced seating arrangement towards the strange, gray-skinned woman who stood at the top of the stairs. She had long shaggy _red_ hair and strange yellow gold eyes. Her nails were long and sharp and her outfit was rather skimpy, consisting of a one piece leotard-esque outfit which left her décolletage mostly exposed. A large black crystal was embedded into her torso around her bellybutton and it glittered brilliantly in the sunlight. Even though it was pretty, Rei could feel the vile darkness of chaos flowing off of it with every fiber of her being.

"It's a monster," Rei breathed quickly, prompting the other girls to hurry out of their chairs and turn to face it. The fear in Unazuki's face was matched with the faces of those nearest them and then…!

And then a woman screamed, knocking over her coffee cup and shattering it across the tiled floor. She turned and ran only to scream out when the monster reached out for her with its hand and wrapped its hand around her neck.

"Somebody, help me-!" her words were cut off as she was tossed aside, the monster shaking its head in annoyance. But why was she annoyed, what did she want? The woman crawled backwards to get away from the monster and then that cute boy the girls had told her about was at her side, helping her onto her feet and ushering her inside.

"We have to do something," Minako said under her breath, hand already inside her purse much like Makoto and Ami had started to do. Their transformation wands, it was the only logical response to this threat, but there were too many witnesses and not enough time.

"I've got them," Makoto said quickly as she ran around the long planter which divided the terrace into two sections. She quickly wrapped her hand around Unazuki's wrist and pulled her inside. "Come on we don't have time!"

"Mako-chan," Unazuki breathed as she gestured for the others to follow her. "Mako-chan what are we doing?"

"Getting you into the back kitchen," Makoto said then, hurrying Unazuki into the room. The other two women who had come with the blonde man were gone, but he still remained with the initial victim. The other customers were quick to follow Makoto without another word, leaving Rei and the others alone.

With the monster.

"It's now or never," Minako said as she pulled her wand out, prompting Ami to do the same with Rei only a split second behind her. Usagi revealed her broach from a hidden pocket in the skirt of her uniform and nodded curtly. Rei looked over her shoulder and saw Makoto standing in the doorway, wand in hand and an expression of determination. Two years had passed and they still remembered what to do. "Venus Crystal Power, Make-Up!"

"Mercury Crystal Power, Make-Up!"

"Mars Crystal Power, Make-Up!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power, Make-Up!"

"Moon Eternal Power, Make-Up!"

It was a like a light washed over all of them, red, blue, green, orange, and silver with pink. It was a familiar sensation and it happened in an instant. Their beautiful uniforms were formed, down to the last stitch and Rei remembered everything that she had set aside for the past two years. Soon their Super forms materialized, and Rei took a breath of relief.

A pair of familiar red stilettos clicked loudly against the ground as she took an offensive stance, the red mini skirt moving with graceful ease with every simple movement she made. The bows brought with them a sense of security and power, and the gloves a sense of magical prowess. This was her destiny and a new enemy was giving her a chance to exercise it _once again!_ For right now, she wasn't Rei, she was Sailor Mars!

"For love and justice, the pretty sailor suited guardian Sailor Moon!" Sailor Moon called out with grace and fluidity, never missing a beat with the complex motions she made. "In the name of the Moon I will punish you for ruining this perfect day with your intolerable rudeness!"

"In the name of the planet Mercury I, the guardian of Intelligence and Water will not let you harm another person," Mercury declared as she performed her own motions and struck a pose. "I am Sailor Mercury, and I will dowse you into repentance!"

"In the name of the planet Mars I, the guardian of Passion and Fire will not let you go about in these vile ways," Mars announced as she followed suit, feeling confident and powerful as fires burned within her. "I am Sailor Mars, and I will burn you from the face of the Earth!"

"In the name of the planet Jupiter, I the guardian of Strength and Lightning will not allow this fearsome reign of terror any reprieve," Jupiter said as she moved her arms out in sweeping movements. "I am Sailor Jupiter, and I will shock you with every punch I throw your way!"

"In the name of the planet Venus, I the guardian of Love and Beauty will strike down any threat that crosses my path," Venus said as she started to round them all off. "I am Sailor Venus, and my kiss is more deadly than any force you will _ever_ meet!"

"We are the Sailor Guardians and we won't stand for this anymore!" they all said in unison as they took a step towards the monster, who simply grinned darkly at them. Sailor Mars held her ground, trying to get a sense of the monster as her stance turned relaxed and dangerous with her hands hanging at her side. What was she trying to get at?

"You strange yet interesting girls," the monster breathed as she tilted her head back, her expression growing dark. "I am Arowine and I won't allow you to get in _my_ way of my target. Now step aside," she raised her arms and then her right hand started to morph, violently, into the form of a bow while the nails of her other hand turned to arrows. "Or I will shoot right through you to get at that girl!"

"Girl?!" they said aloud as they turned around, only to pale at the sight of a young girl dressed in ruffled and dirtied clothes who was sleeping in the booth a few feet away from them. She couldn't be much younger than they were, but her appearance was haggard as if she hadn't been able to bathe for a while. How had she been able to sleep through all of that commotion?

"Good, thank you!" the monster declared and then the arrows were released and Sailor Mars knew she had to act fast or that poor girl would be killed.

"Mars Flame Sniper!" Sailor Mars called out and in one swift movement she unleashed a fiery bow and arrow and incinerated the monsters attack. "Guys we have to wake her up and- AH!"

Mars screamed out as she was slapped into the table with such speed and ferocity she barely registered what had happened. But as she moved to try and help she found it was already too late. Mercury gasped as she was flung into Venus, prompting Jupiter to throw herself in front of Sailor Moon without a second thought. The attack came so fast, though, and then Jupiter was down too.

"Silver Moon-!" Sailor Moon's words cut off quickly when her expression turned hollow. Her Tiare wasn't materializing and without it… Without that power there was no way for them to eliminate the monster with ease. Without that power it was up to the other guardians to weaken it enough so that they could kill it themselves.

"No," Sailor Mars breathed as she forced herself to turn around and held her hands up closely. She wasn't going to let that monster get away with this. She was going to defeat it herself… Sailor Moon dropped to her knees, tears flowing freely as she helped Jupiter prop herself up.

The monster wrapped her hand around the girls' throat, waking her abruptly and sending fear coursing through her body rapidly. Sailor Mars could feel her power growing; the gifts she had received with her newest form had increased the power of her older attacks. They were strong and faster than her Mars Arrow. And right now she needed that.

The girls' scream stopped Sailor Mars cold, though, and then the shards from that crystal embedded on her torso swirled about the girl as if they were going to shred her in a tornado. It was over in seconds, though, and the girl fell to her knees with a deathly pallor, while a glittering butterfly made of multiple jewels hung in the air.

"This soul is _not_ pure, and I am wasting my time!" Arowine grumbled as she turned around, the small butterfly jewel hovering above her hand. "Pure Souls are getting _more_ annoying by the second."

"Who do you think you are," Sailor Moon demanded as she stood up, her hands curling into fists as her expression turned dark with anger. "Attacking young women and then discarding them like trash. I won't forgive it! I won't forgive _you!_ "

"Forgive me, whatever for?" Arowine asked with arched brows, her fingers curling dangerously close to the crystal. "You stupid little girl, what makes you think that you can stand up against me. You don't even have an attack!"

"I don't need an attack," Sailor Moon said as she threw her hand out and started running towards the monster. "I have friends!"

"Sabão Spray!" Sailor Mercury called out as she swung her arms out wide, unleashing a flurry of bubbles which spread around the terrace quickly to create a thick, blinding fog.

"Venus Love-Me Chain!" Sailor Venus cast as she swung her chain out to snare the monster before she could figure out what was happening. Sailor Mars took a cautious step forward, fear flickering through her face when Sailor Moon vanished into the fog, quickly followed by the sound of a scuffle.

"Get off of me you little freak!" Arowine screeched before a loud _thud_ caused Sailor Mars to flinch. Sailor Mars stepped forward, her hand shaking as she tried to force herself to summon an attack. But she was worried about Sailor Moon and then…!

And then Sailor Moon jumped out of the fog backward with a triumphant expression on her face as she landed next to Sailor Mars, brightening her expression. Sailor Moon smiled brilliantly as she held her hand up, revealing the jeweled butterfly. Sailor Mercury smiled as she dashed out of the other end of the fog, holding the unconscious girl and getting her out of harm's way. Now they could unleash attacks on her at will without concern for harming the girl.

"I still have her," Sailor Venus called out as she tightened her grip on the beautiful chain she usually wore around her waist. Sailor Mars and Jupiter had similar accessories around their waists, with Mars being far more decorative than Jupiter's.

"Well then," Sailor Jupiter said with a sly smile as she took a step back and held her hands up high. "Let's take this to the next level, Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Sailor Jupiter spun around and unleashed a flurry of leaves and lightning which arced through the fog, popping the bubbles. Sailor Venus snapped her whip back seconds before the lightning finished surging through the fog to electrify Arowine into a screaming fit.

"What?" Sailor Mars breathed in confusion as the lightning wore off and Arowine flung herself onto her feet, seemingly no worse for wear. "How did she…?" Sailor Mars looked over at the others with an expression of concern. How many more attacks were they going to have to land against this monster?

"Enough of this," Sailor Venus gasped as she brought her hand to her lips, kissed the tips of her fingers and grabbed a hold of a stylized, transparent orange heart. "Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

The heart grew to a large size as it soared threw the air and _smashed_ into Arowine to knock her back and onto the ground. She screamed out in agony as she skidded across the floor and struck the bottom of a booth. She came to an abrupt stop with a sickening _crack_ echoing outward.

And then she stood back up again and shook it all off as if it were just a minor inconvenience.

"It's just a single monster," Sailor Moon whispered in a hollow tone.

"Should we…" Sailor Mercury said as she moved to stand on the other side of Sailor Moon. "Should we use the Sailor Planet Attack?"

"We'd need to keep her busy and without someone to hold her off…" Sailor Jupiter said as she eyed the monster with annoyance. "The less of us that there is then the less powerful the attack is. It wouldn't be worth the time and effort, not if we couldn't guarantee it would destroy her."

"What's the matter, ladies," Arowine cooed with a sly expression as she started to walk towards them. "I hope you haven't given up already, because I am just getting started and I-!"

"Leo Flare!" a strong and confident voice rang out from a distance as a brilliant wave of a fire swirled out to strike Arowine and burn just her and nothing else. Arowine fell to her knees, scorched, and sputtered as if she were trying to say something but the words wouldn't come.

Sailor Mars looked up and gasped as a woman leapt down to land behind Arowine, and on the other side of the terrace. She had long blonde hair, reminiscent of the sun itself, and wore a uniform that was entirely the same as theirs. The only difference being that her skirt was yellow, as was her choker, the bands around her gloves and the shoulder pads. The bow in front over her chest was orange, like Venus's skirt, but trimmed with gold, as were the elongated and oversized bow which rested just above the back of her skirt. A pair of boots, similar to Sailor Moon's, covered her legs, and they were yellow in color but trimmed in orange. A tiara glittered on her forehead with a yellow jewel. But… if she wore the same uniform, didn't that mean she was a Sailor Guardian of this area?

"A guardian of the Sun I am the Soldier of the Solar Flame, Sailor Leo!" the woman called out as she moved her arms out before her face, summoning a swirl of fire between her palms. "As the de facto leader of the Zodiac Guardians I ask that you surrender that Pure Soul to its rightful owner and join me in slaying this Illusory Wretch!"

"Illusory Wretch?" Sailor Moon asked with an expression of mild confusion. "What is that and who are you?"

"Like I said, I'm Sailor Leo," she responded with a smile as she placed a gloved hand on her hip and flipped her hair over her shoulder. "A Guardian of the Sun, and one of the leaders of the Zodiac Guardians… ladies."

"Sailor Aries!" a woman called out as she leapt onto the terrace, her uniform dangerously close to Sailor Mars'. She had full, voluminous, auburn hair and emerald green eyes which immediately looked over Sailor Mars and her fellow Sailor Guardians before taking stock of Arowine's state of health. She was a smoldering beauty of average height with a lithe figure. Her primary color was ruby red, with the accented bows and boots being black, as were the jewels in her red earrings. She wore a pair of slim sling back red high heels, reminding Sailor Mars of her own shoes. Folding her arms over her chest she looked over her shoulder as another woman leapt onto the scene.

"Sailor Gemini," the woman breathed as she landed beside Sailor Aries. Her primary color was slate gray and included her skirt, choker, shoulder pads, and the rings around her gloves. Her secondary color, though, was yellow, which popped out in front and back as her bows. She was a beautiful woman with fair skin, shoulder length light brown hair, soft features, light blue eyes, and a slender figure. A pair of open toed ankle boots, light gray in color with an intricate whirl wind making up the seams.

"Sailor Taurus," the next woman called as she arrived to stand beside them. She was a tall black woman with straight black hair. The primary color of her uniform was brown, along with her back bow, while the secondary color and front bow was green. A pair of brown thigh high boots ran up to her thighs to cover most of her legs.

"And I am Sailor Cancer," The last of their number said as she leapt up to join them. She was tall and beautiful with long shimmery blonde hair and glittering blue eyes. Her uniform was primarily ice blue with the back bow matching it while the front bow and the remaining colored pieces of her uniform were turquoise. A pair of stiletto ankle boots, which were slit down either side to reveal her feet, clicked against the flooring as she stepped forward.

"We are the Zodiac Guardians and we are here to stop this monstrosity from getting that Pure Soul." Sailor Leo said a she threw her hand out towards Arowine. "And now," flames danced in her hand as she brought it in close. "We must end this monster before she can report back to her master."

"We," Sailor Venus echoed as she held one arm out in front of Sailor Moon when she started to step forward. Sailor Mars moved quickly to stand beside Sailor Moon, because none of them were going to let these strange new Guardians get any closer to their princess. Even if they were the more trusting group, they couldn't take the chance that their uniforms were a disguise to lure them into a trap. At least not just yet. "You want to destroy this monster with us, so then explain to us what it is first."

"Mercury, analyze it," Sailor Jupiter said under her breath as she placed herself beside Sailor Venus and directly in front of Sailor Moon. Sailor Mercury nodded curtly and tapped her right earring, prompting a transparent blue visor to flicker across her upper face.

"I'm getting strange readings off of it," Sailor Mercury said quietly. "It feels like it's something we've seen before, but with a little something extra thrown in to make it stronger."

"By now you'll have realized that this thing is forged of chaotic energy," Sailor Aries said as she rolled her eyes in annoyance. "But that's why we need to kill it now before…"

"Before what, ladies?" Arowine chuckled darkly as she leapt up into the air, folded her arms around her waist and spun around at rapid speeds. "Before I kill you all with my powers?!"

Arrows rained down from the whirlwind Arowine had thrown herself into, forcing Sailor Mars and the others to dive for cover. Arrows pierced the tables, booths, and floor, shattering the tile and splintering the wood without bias. And if they didn't hurry, soon it would be them who were skewered.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" Sailor Mercury sang out as she played her lyre with quick movements, stringing out a whirl of freezing cold waters. The attack swirled up through the air and then…!

"Cancer's Claw!" Sailor Cancer called out as she swung her arm out wide and sent a whirl of water shaped in the form of a claw-like hand with sharp nails. The attack soared through the air to join Sailor Mercury's and then strike Arowine's crystal.

The crystal shattered with a brilliant explosion before Arowine screamed out in absolute agony as her body started to shake violently. Seconds passed by and then Arowine vanished in a swirl of chaotic sparks, with the shards of the crystal falling to the ground before blowing away as fragments in the wind.

"Mercury, what did you do?" Sailor Mars asked in a quiet voice as she tried to figure out what had just happened. One second, none of their attacks had seemed to faze Arowine, and the next Mercury and Cancer were working in tandem and she was dust and sparks.

"The source of her life energy was the same source of her powers," Sailor Mercury said as she tapped her earring again to let her visor dissipate. "All I had to do was land one clear shot on the crystal and she couldn't withstand the atmosphere. It was like she wasn't from this world but that crystal was giving her the ability to exist on it."

"Destroying it automatically destroyed her," Sailor Gemini said with a small smile. She turned towards Sailor Leo who nodded at that and produced her own smile. "Every day you learn something new."

"Now we know how to stop their minions," Sailor Taurus said as she hit her palm with her fist lightly. "After all these months we don't have to launch spell after spell, tiring ourselves out with absolutely no end in sight."

"Months and months?" Sailor Jupiter asked with one brow arched. "Just how long _have_ you all been Sailor Guardians?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," Sailor Aries said as she turned to walk away. "We don't have time for any more pleasantries, we have to find Olivine and stop _her_ next. Let's go, ladies."

"Aries," Sailor Cancer chided as she moved to place a hand on her shoulder, stopping the woman from leaving. "We are all Sailor Guardians and we owe _them_ respect like you wouldn't believe."

"Just because she's the Moon Princess doesn't mean she's _our_ Princess." Sailor Aries retorted as she pulled herself out of Sailor Cancer's grip and turned back around, arms folded over her chest again. "But I suppose you're right, in that regard. Forgive me, your highness."

"Why is it when you say it that it sounds a lot like f-?"

"Venus, stop it." Sailor Moon said before Sailor Venus could say what Mars had been about to. "We are Sailor Guardians, and we wear the same uniform. I don't need their deference to know my place, and it is not my place to command them. Or do any of you recall them from the Silver Millennium?"

"No, I don't which only brings up many more questions," Sailor Mars said as she closed her eyes softly and recalled the beauty of their pasts. "These Illusory Wretches can be destroyed after long battles, I assume from tiring them out. And that means even if they've only been guardians for a few months that their battles have been long and tiring. Why don't we all sit down and talk about this, perhaps we can work together and… the Pure Soul!"

"The girl," Sailor Moon said with a horrified expression as she pushed past them, nearly knocking them over with her wings. Sailor Venus made a face as she rubbed her arm, but her eyes never left Sailor Moon as she hurried over to where Sailor Mercury had placed the girl just inside the main room of the Fruits Parlor Crown.

The girl lay lifeless, with pale skin and absolutely no evidence that she was breathing at all. How had they determined this girl to be a target, and what was it that these Pure Souls possessed that made them so valuable. Or in this young girl's case, not valuable. Sailor Mars walked forward, giving a cursory glance to the strange, new Sailor Guardians who looked so like them and yet they weren't _them_.

Their names spoke of _stars_ and _constellations_ but not planets. Where did they come from and why hadn't Sailor Mars or _any_ of the others heard of these Sailor Guardians. More importantly, though, who _had_ heard of these Sailor Guardians?

Sailor Mars looked over at them one last time, only to gasp at their disappearance. It had been so quiet, their departure, that even Sailor Venus the most notable of their number hadn't detected it. But as Sailor Mars looked into the entrance of Fruits Parlor Crown, it was clear that the reason was other than lack of attention.

Sailor Moon, straddled by Jupiter and Venus, set the crystalline butterfly over the girl's torso and took a deep breath. Mercury held her arm in concern, her gaze flickering over to Mars and then back to the girl in awe as a brilliant array of light emanated from her chest. It was multiple colors and it drew the crystalline butterfly back into the girl's body and then she gasped as she lurched forward. Her skin was no longer pale, her breathing had returned, and everything seemed to be well and good.

And it was then that they quickly leapt out of the room to retake their civilian forms before too many other witnesses came through. It was all they could do to keep more people from finding out their secrets, even if it would make things easier for them at times.

It would make things equally as difficult, and Rei knew that well. It was why it had never come up. And why it probably never would.

* * *

Ami ran a hand through her hair, having let it down as they had left Fruits Parlor Crown. Now they stood in Rei's bedroom at Hikawa Shrine, waiting for Rei as she read the fires to try and glean some answers for them. But there were just too many questions and almost none of them had any answers.

The only thing that Ami was truly certain about was that they would not be separating now. Of course that meant calling in to Germany and cancelling her internship and scouring Japan for another one. But this late in the game, Ami would be lucky to get anything.

Her mother was going to be disappointed and happy at the same time. Ami wouldn't be leaving for medical school, no matter how prestigious the curriculum would have been; now she would be staying here for medical school. It would mean getting to spend more time with her family, even if that amount of time was minimal at best right now it was still more than nothing.

"Ami are you alright?" Usagi asked from where she sat on the middle edge of Rei's bed with her hands resting in her lap. Ami blinked several times before nodding, her lips curving into a nervous smile. Her duties as a Guardian had already started to come back to the forefront of her mind, and she was still worried about medical school. "That's good," Usagi whispered.

"Usagi, it's all going to be alright," Minako said as she moved to stand beside Usagi and let her rest her head against Minako's leg. Minako caressed the side of Usagi's head lightly, trying to soothe their leader through all of this. "We're the Sailor Guardians, after all. Leave it to us to be the strong ones right now."

"It's… just," Usagi whispered as she looked up at Minako with pain-filled eyes. "I don't have an attack any more, not without the Tiare. How can I fight with you guys if I don't have any power?"

"We'll figure that out, too," Makoto said as she folded her arms over her chest and cocked her hip to the right. "Usagi, there have been plenty of times where you didn't have a power to back you up. But that's also why you have us. Sailor Mercury and that new Guardian were able to take down Arowine together. There's no reason we can't do the same if more show."

"I just wish we knew more about these new Guardians," Ami said as she looked over towards the sliding door as it was pulled open to reveal Mamoru in a harried state. "Mamoru-san."

"Usako," Mamoru breathed in a hollow tone before heaving a sigh of relief. "I heard what happened, _from Motoki!_ Why didn't you call me, Usako, I…? I."

"We're alright, Mamo-chan," Usagi said with a glassy smile. "We just had a minor complication, don't worry about it though. At least not until we know what's going on. Then you can worry right along with us."

"Usako, you know I'm going to keep worrying no matter what you say." Mamoru said with a mirthless smile as Minako stepped aside to let Mamoru pull Usagi into his arms. Ami blushed lightly and turned slightly to give them a little bit of privacy. "I love you, but you tend to undersell the situation a lot. So what's going on?"

The sliding door on the other side of the room slid open then and Rei stepped in before promptly shutting the door behind her and nodding towards Minako. Minako returned the nod and moved to shut the other door. If anyone truly wanted to listen into their conversation, they would be able to, but the light in the room and the exterior halls illuminated shadows quite well and they would be spotted immediately. Thankfully, though, Yuuichirou and Rei's grandfather were the only other people who lived here and spent any amount of time here outside of business hours aside from Ami and the other Sailor Guardians.

"I was only able to get a glimpse of what we've found ourselves in the midst of," Rei said under her breath as she took a step forward, her traditional miko robes swirling around her when she did. "These Guardians are the real deal, but I can't figure out anything about them, the fires won't give in. However this darkness from Arowine," Rei paused as she looked down at her palm in deep thought.

Ami could guess what Rei was feeling and thinking, and it surrounded how casually Arowine had cast Rei aside and Ami had been the one to defeat the monster. It was rare for their roles in a fight to switch, but Ami had had to take a chance at her computer's readings. Rei was a strong and proud woman, and all Ami could do was support her friend. Rei was one of the strongest fighters they had, after all.

"It was reminiscent of chaos from our previous fights, but not as diluted as the typical monsters our enemies fielded." Rei explained as she lowered her hand and looked up with a determined expression. "The jewel Ami identified as her power and life source was _pure_ chaotic energy. It was a small, almost infinitesimal amount, but it was still pure chaos."

"Chaos has returned," Usagi and Mamoru breathed in unison as everyone in the room paled at Rei's words. They thought they had defeated chaos back when they had stopped Galaxia and saved the galaxy cauldron.

"Yes," Rei said as she locked eyes with Usagi. "But I couldn't find out anything about this Olivine woman that they mentioned."

"But we can probably guess exactly what relation she has to our new enemy," Makoto said with a curt nod. "Illusory Wretch, that's what they called Arowine. Olivine fielded her out to find a Pure Soul, but clearly that girl didn't have what she wanted. So what exactly _do_ they want with these Pure Souls."

"What if it's just one in particular," Ami suggested as she tapped her chin lightly, thinking it all over. "The Death Busters wanted three particular talismans and the Dead Moon Circus was hunting for the pure dream of one specific person. What if there is a specific Pure Soul, or Souls that they want to acquire."

"The truth is," Minako said as she ran her hands through her hair. "We don't know anything about them other than pure conjecture. But that means we won't have a chance to learn anything about them until they attack again."

"It looks like our vacation from evil has ended," Mamoru said under his breath as he helped Usagi up onto her feet and held her in his arms. "I'm sorry, Usako, I wish we could have had a little more time."

"Don't we all," Usagi breathed as she laced her hand around Mamoru's wrist. "We knew it wouldn't last forever." Usagi looked up and locked eyes with each of them. "I won't hold any of you back from your dreams, not again. If you still want to continue on with your plans, please, do so. The other Guardians and I can handle this."

"Do not make yourself a martyr Usagi," Makoto said as she placed her hands on her hips and looked Usagi over with a surly expression. "Sweetie, please, we are your protectors and we would never abandon you. Everything that I want to do I can do right here in Tokyo."

"If I start tomorrow morning," Ami said with a small smile as she took a step forward to place her hand on Usagi's shoulder. "I'm sure I can find another internship, and if worse comes to worse I can take a year off and do something else. I won't leave you either, Usagi. I am Sailor Mercury and I will fight by your side for as long as I can manage it."

"As the most beautiful of your guardians, I would be remiss with myself if I couldn't find modeling work here in Japan," Minako said with a cute wink and a tilt of her head. "Usagi, we will fight with you and protect you and Mamoru. You re our life, Usagi, never forget that."

"Well then," Rei said as she flicked her hair over her shoulder and let it fall. "We've got a new mission, ladies, so we should get a good night's rest and pick it up in the morning. We aren't going to get anything done in this state."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Minako said as she held up a peace sign and flashed a beautiful smile. "We do have a lot of work ahead of us, and I think we need to look into these strange new Guardians."

"Zodiac Guardians," Usagi whispered as she brushed her fingers against her lips. Her expression was pensive as Mamoru kissed the top of her head. "There were five of them, just like us, and they're powers were so similar."

"Will learn things about them sooner rather than later," Minako said as she grabbed her coat and flipped her hair out from under it. "Usagi," Minako said as she and Makoto stopped in the doorway of Rei's room. Usagi looked up at her as Mamoru's hands fell from her to lead her towards the door, too. "Do you want any of us to stay with you tonight?"

"No," Usagi said with a sweet smile. "I have Mamoru; you don't have to worry about me right now." Usagi moved forward and wrapped her hands around Minako and held her tightly. "Thank you so much, Minako-chan! I love all of you dearly; please tell me you know this!"

"We know, Usagi," Makoto said as she tousled Usagi's hair lightly and grinned. "Don't worry so much about us, Usagi, we'll be fine." Makoto leaned in and hugged Usagi and kissed her on the forehead before she said, "I promise you that."

"We're in similar territory to before, ladies," Rei said as she moved to open her door for her friends. "New Guardians, new enemies, and a new item that needs to be found before the latter finds it."

"It's always the same with us," Ami said with a mirthless smile. "But this time, I think we'll be a little better off. These new Guardians, at least most of them, seem to want to work with us outright. Time will tell what they want, too."

"Yes, it will," Rei said as she leaned though the doorway and hugged Ami. "Take care, Ami, and I'll see all of you tomorrow."

"Night, Rei," Usagi said with a warm smile and a goodbye wave. "Tell Yuuichirou that I said _hi!_ "

Ami chuckled as she moved to walk with her friends in a loose group, glad that Usagi was still able to be positive about life with everything that was going on. They were in strange, yet familiar territory. And now they're choice had been made, and Ami actually felt relieved.

She had been ready to go to Germany, but she hadn't wanted to abandon her friends. The same had happened a few years ago and she had made the choice then, too. She would never abandon her fellow Guardians, it just wasn't an option.

So they would go about their lives here in Tokyo and discover what exactly it was that this new enemy had planned. What was so important about Pure Souls and what separated them from Pure Heart Crystals and Dream Mirrors? A crystalline butterfly held a human being's soul, at least in solid form. It was strange, but then, they had seen stranger time and time again.

So what made this any different from each and every other enemy that they had faced before? Ami didn't know the answer to that, but she was certain that she was about to find out.

Ami smiled a much warmer smile as she waited with her friends at the bus stop just outside of the shrine. She felt different, better really. It was strange but welcomed. Ami loved her friends and she loved spending time with them and now this new enemy was giving her the chance to do exactly that. It was morbid, but if you couldn't find the light in the dark then what was the point of everything?

Ami sighed and leaned against the tall brick wall. Her gaze flickered over to Usagi and Mamoru and she found herself smiling again. This was a chance to make everything better, and Ami was going to take it.

* * *

"Arowine failed to get the Pure Soul and was felled by the Sailor Guardians," Olivine reported from where she stood several feet behind Zultanite. He smiled darkly and turned towards the woman to look her over, knowing that she would do whatever he requested without question. "She was defeated within minutes of arriving and removing the Pure Soul."

The Witches were competent, and at times so were their Wretches, but nothing had prepared them for this. "So the Zodiac Guardians have figured out how to destroy our Wretches without wasting much time."

"No, actually," Olivine said as she cast her gaze down towards the ground, seemingly fearful from whatever she had done. "I wanted to check in on her progress and I found out something quite disturbing."

"Get on with it, Olivine, I don't have all day, the Council is coming soon," Zultanite said with an expression of exasperation. She hadn't listened after all, but her insubordination had possibly given them some decent intelligence. "What did you find out?"

"The Zodiac Guardians weren't the only Guardians there," Olivine said in one breath. Her words stopped Zultanite cold and prompted him to spin around with a carefully constructed neutral expression. "Planetary Guardians were there, and it was one of their members who identified the weakness in our Wretches. If it hadn't been for them…"

Zultanite held his hand up to silence Olivine before he turned around, slowly so that he didn't break his mask. "Planetary Guardians, why haven't we heard of them? We've been staking out this planet for a year and the only ones to show up have been those damned Zodiac Guardians! Where did they come from and why haven't I…"

"General?" Olivine said in a fractured tone. The Council had prompted him to send his forces here after it had taken them months to even get this close to the Pure Soul. They had to have known about these Sailor Guardians but neglected to mention them to him. They were testing him to make sure he was worthy to take on the mantle of Councilmember. That had to be it.

"Our mission remains the same, Olivine." Zultanite said as he turned around once again and held his hands behind his back. "Find the Pure Soul and keep the Guardians out of our way. The Council will not tolerate many failures, so keep our activities under the radar and they shouldn't be an issue. But, if they become an issue, then eliminate those damned girls with prejudice."

"I understand, General Zultanite," Olivine said as she bowed her head deferentially, hopefully having missed the anger in his eyes. "I won't let those Guardians get away with what they have done to our mission."

"I know you won't," Zultanite said with a small smirk as he turned back towards the wall of glass. "Now go and make me proud, Olivine."

She nodded curtly and vanished in a whirlwind, which left the distinct aroma of wood and lightning. And then a moment a whirl of fire whipped through the room to appear behind him.

Zultanite smiled flirtatiously as Alexi's arms slipped around him to caress him in places that only she was allowed to touch. "She's a good start, Zultan," Alexi breathed into his ear, tickling his desires in such a way as to allure him. "These new Guardians won't stand a chance, and if they surprise us we still have our contingency plans. Your council membership will come through, I promise you that."

"I know, Alexi," Zultanite said as he shifted where he stood to wrap his arms around her to hold her against his body. "So why don't we enjoy this moment of solitude and enjoy a nice meal."

Alexi smiled darkly as she glanced over her shoulder and summoned a wave of fire which materialized a fanciful meal for two.

"I was hoping you'd say that."


End file.
